


《boys》

by Thousands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousands/pseuds/Thousands
Summary: 万字豪车....滴滴滴——





	《boys》

突然被拦腰抱起的失重感以及之前喝了不少酒的后劲让loki觉得眼前一阵模糊，意料之内变得手无缚鸡之力，只能任由thor在众目睽睽之下用极度羞耻的公主抱把他扛进了电梯。进入了这个四方形的封闭空间之后，thor才让他从怀中挣脱。loki的脚刚一落地，身体就因为酒精的缘故大幅度摇晃了几下，失控地向后倒去。但他还没有彻底喝醉，所以及时靠在了电梯角落两面墙形成的九十度折角之间，然后使劲晃了晃脑袋想让意识更加清醒一点。

thor觉得loki这副将醉未醉的模样可爱极了，甚至就是在无意识地引诱他做点什么。于是thor·在男朋友面前自控力极差·odinson乖乖顺从了内心的欲望，在毫秒之间就用自己的身躯把loki锁在了角落。两个人此刻的距离拉得极近，每一次紊乱的呼吸都不偏不倚地喷在对方微微泛红的脸颊上。thor被loki轻轻喷吐在下巴上的呼吸惹得心头一阵阵发痒，眼底渐渐染上了一层欲望，盯着loki的眼神也变得愈发深邃。

thor本想挨到房间再操loki，看来现在不得不提前开始了。

“嗯呜——”loki的双唇被thor一口含住，然后放肆吮吸。他迷茫地微微张开了被啃咬得殷红的唇瓣，thor的舌头便趁机单刀直入地在loki的口腔里攻城略地。舌与舌之间的碰撞、碾压、交缠瞬间点燃了两人心头的欲火，在酒精的作用下，这次接吻让两个人的腰腹都沦陷在前所未有的难以自拔的酥麻中，身体也迅速不可思议地燥热起来。loki本就在醉酒的边缘，双腿软软地站立不住。thor此刻的深吻让他的世界仿佛天崩地裂，一双笔直修长的腿已经开始轻微地打颤，腰间那不断涌起的一阵阵酥麻更是让他控制不住地呻吟出声。

“才接个吻....就开始叫了….”thor自己其实也因为喝了酒再接吻而喘得不行，但他还是像过去一样开始用露骨的语言调戏loki。thor一旦进入做爱的状态说出来的话就极其没皮没脸这一点，简直让loki又爱又恨，而在大多数情况下充当了天然的春药，总能让loki变得更加兴奋。

loki腿已经软得难以站立，后穴更是比以往都更快变得湿润。他再也顾不得什么面子，腰部稍稍用力向上一挺，就把一双长腿缠在了thor的腰间。感受到腰上多了这个小妖精的重量后，thor一手护住loki的后脑勺，一手扶着loki的大腿外侧，重重向后一顶，把loki彻底压在了电梯的墙壁上，然后开始用嘴撕扯loki衬衫的风纪扣。

“你这头…野兽…”loki向后仰起修长细腻的脖颈，喘着粗气回应thor的动作。thor在操他的时候真的像极了一头野兽，不管任何后果，只顺从内心最原始的欲望。

“啪嗒——”衬衫扣子掉落的声音刚好在电梯开门的瞬间传入loki耳中。他想到这套西装是farbauti刚送给他的就被thor活生生扯坏，气得抬手就锤向他的肩头。

“我赔给你。”thor还在继续用嘴撕扯loki的衬衫，一边含含糊糊说着这句话，一边扶住loki的双腿走出了电梯。

loki就这样用双腿缠在thor腰上的姿势出了电梯，然后被他继续顶在走廊的墙壁上粗鲁霸道地啃咬脖颈。thor似乎一点都没有要进房间的意思，下半身一直用硬得发烫的阳具顶在loki胯下，上半身一手隔着裤子揉搓loki的阴茎，一手托在loki屁股下面一下一下抓着他的臀肉，嘴上也一刻不停地汲取loki口中的津液。

“哈啊——你不会要在这里上了我吧！”loki只能任由thor趴在自己身上点火。红酒的后劲还没有过，伴随着下腹不断积累的酥麻，简直要让他在走廊上就开始放声淫叫。

“我口袋里有房卡，帮我取出来。”thor一边在loki脖子上享受地种下一片殷红，一边发号施令。loki乖乖伸手摸出了房卡，然后在thor耳边晃了晃。

于是两个人维持着这样色情的姿势，一路抵着墙壁亲吻、抚摸过去，终于来到了房门口，撞开门进了房间。

loki这才发现thor为他们准备的是最顶层的总统套房，豪华的规模和一应俱全的设施让他微微皱了眉。

“两个人开房有必要找总统套房吗？”

“我又不止想在床上操你。”thor停下亲吻，面不改色地说出这句话，他的男朋友的脸却肉眼可见地变得更红。

“不要脸....”loki轻声娇嗔了一句，配合地扭头不再拿正眼瞧thor。

“我今晚会让你知道什么是真正的不要脸。”thor说着就抱着loki走到沙发边，把他放在上面，然后从旁边的茶几下拿出了一个黑色的小盒子。

“这是什么？”loki眯了眯眼，看着thor一脸不怀好意的表情，突然有一种不好的预感爬上心头。

果然，thor接下来从盒子里取出的东西让loki半是惊恐半是兴奋地吞了一口口水。

那是一根巨大的按摩棒，虽然尺寸还是比thor胯下的那根小了一点，但是柱身上密密麻麻凸起的花纹的小点已经能让loki想象到它塞在自己后庭是什么感觉。

“我特意嘱咐酒店准备的。”thor看着loki复杂的眼神，简短解释了一下，然后就开始脱loki的裤子，直到看到他早已挺立的肉柱，紧实圆润的翘臀和一缩一放的后穴尽数展现在自己面前。

“如果我不想使用呢？”loki挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“那没办法，我只能亲自上阵了。”thor一撇嘴角，耸了耸肩，“不过，我的loki应该不是那么没有情趣的人吧。”

“哼，看上去有点意思。”thor其实猜的没错，loki确实不是会抵触这些东西的人。我们平日里心高气傲的loki laufeyson，在床上能接受的尺度还是很大的。因为是在酒店举办的圣诞舞会，所以今天晚上家长们都默许了孩子们和伙伴整晚纵情玩乐，loki想着他和thor的时间很多，不如就陪他玩这一次。

“放进来吧。”loki像一个倨傲的女王，云淡风轻地对thor招了招手，同意了他对着自己的身体胡作非为。反正...loki的眼中闪过一丝狡黠——最后惩罚的还是thor自己。

“我帮你扩张一下吧，这根东西尺寸有点大。”虽然热衷于这样的小情趣，thor依然是一个体贴的床伴，于是伸出手指就要进入loki的小穴。但他惊讶地看到loki主动把手指插进了自己的后庭，开始缓缓为自己做着扩张。

loki把一条腿高高地架在沙发背上，另一条腿随意地耷拉在沙发边缘。他衬衫的扣子刚才已经被thor全部解开，露出一片白皙饱满的胸膛和两粒诱人的蓓蕾。loki的手指从缓缓抽送再逐渐加速，数量也从两根变成了三根，很快搅弄出了“扑哧扑哧”的水声。

“嗯——”一记甜腻的呻吟从loki喉头溢出，仿佛撞开了他情欲的大门，紧接着就是接连不断的享受的吟哦从口中流出，听得thor的阴茎又迅速涨大了一圈。

“放...放进来…”loki用通红的双眼看着thor手中那根表面凹凸不平的按摩棒，脸颊已经因为性兴奋而透出情欲的潮红。thor马上把润滑液涂满棒身，然后趴在loki身上把整根硕大都送进了loki体内。

“唔嗯——”被填满的酥爽让loki满足地喊出了声。下一秒，thor就启动了按摩棒的震动模式。

“啊——！嗯啊——好舒服......”loki的眼中几乎是瞬间弥漫了一层水雾，伴随着他淫荡的呻吟让thor的阴茎开始硬得胀痛。那根按摩棒周身的凸起碾压在loki幼嫩的肠壁上，刺激着甬道内一道道敏感的褶皱，很快迸发出一波接一波奇妙的快感。

“再快点？”thor也亲吻着loki的嘴角，一边在他耳边低语。

“嗯....啊嗯——”loki已经连句完整的应答都说不出来，只能胡乱地点头，一边用手抱住了thor的后背。下一秒，thor把振幅调到了最大，而且附加了抽插的模式。

“啊啊啊啊——！”这突如其来的抽送让loki控制不住地惊叫出声，眼中的水雾化成了泪珠顺着脸颊滚落，双手紧紧抓着thor的肩膀，大腿竟开始止不住地痉挛。这根按摩棒带给他的快感和thor的阴茎有些不同，它比thor的操弄来得更粗暴也更机械，但是这种野蛮的插送却次次毫不留情地直捅花心，让loki的眼神都因为欲仙欲死的快感开始涣散。

“哈...哈....我要射了….”loki一边喘息着，一边伸手去撸动昂扬的阴茎，但却被thor抢先一步握住，放在粗糙温暖的手心中急速撸动。接近巅峰的快感让loki口中的呻吟越来越含糊，到最后那股白浊尽数射在thor身上的时候，他已经爽得什么都喊不出来了。

“这根东西有这么舒服吗…”看着loki被一根按摩棒直接操射了，thor心里的醋坛子终于打翻了，阴茎更是在裤裆里难耐地跳动，硬得让他的肾都开始有些隐隐作痛。他终于意识到loki被按摩棒插，他才是真正受惩罚的那一个。明明这样的高潮他也能带给loki！不，他能带给loki更多，让他更舒服。他才是让loki摇晃着屁股求自己插得更深、更快些的那个人，而不是这根碍事的棒子！

这样吃醋的想法让thor猛地把按摩棒从loki体内拔出，然后直接解开裤头重重把阴茎捅进了loki的身体。

“god——！”刚才按摩棒被快速带离体内碾压过肠壁的舒爽还没来及的让loki回味，下一秒thor的分身就直接捅了进来。这样无缝衔接的刺激让loki忍不住惊叫了一声，然后只能张着嘴大口大口地喘气。

到这个时候loki的酒已经彻底醒了。thor把他从沙发上拉了起来，抱在胸前，径直朝巨大的落地窗走去。这个过程中thor的阴茎一直抵在loki体内，随着他们身体的晃动碾磨着loki甬道深处的敏感点，让loki舒服得连臀肉都在一下下收缩。

走到落地窗后，thor把loki在几分钟内脱了个精光，正准备大开大合地操弄，却被loki不满地瞪了眼。

“你怎么不脱啊！”

“因为我就是想欺负你？”thor故作调皮地歪歪头，果然引来了loki又一阵的拳打脚踢。估摸着loki真的敢做出拔屁股不认人的事，thor捉住他的双手，安抚地放在唇边亲吻了一下，继而三下五除二的也脱光了自己身上的衣服。

紧接着，thor就在把loki的背抵在玻璃窗上，开始耸动腰肢猛烈地撞击loki的下体。冬天冰凉的玻璃让loki的背部汗毛直立，但是胸膛却因为和thor紧密地贴在一起而滚烫。这样冰火两重天的夹击让loki的头皮都被刺激得阵阵发麻。thor低头毫不犹豫地含住了loki胸前的殷红，用贝齿轻轻扯咬，用舌尖灵巧地拨弄，很快感受到loki的胸膛开始剧烈起伏。起初，thor的每一下都撞击得又重又深，但是想到那根让他不愉快的按摩棒也是这样机械地捣弄loki的下体，他就想让loki感受点不一样的。于是thor玩起了九浅一深。他几次把阴茎只浅浅地插送到小穴入口处，然后扭动腰肢全方位地碾磨一圈壁上的褶皱。loki的呻吟和喘息在此刻因为得到了暂时的休息而渐渐放缓。但在第九下的时候，thor突然狠命一插，直抵前列腺口，让loki失控地尖叫出声，音调都比之前的呻吟拔高了好几度。

“loki….宝贝....你的小穴咬得好紧。”thor啃噬着loki的肩窝，感受到loki后穴的软肉因为突如其来的极深的插入而不知所措地膨胀，肠壁也跳动着收缩，绞着thor的茎身，让他也舒服得重重喘了一口粗气。

“告诉我，是我的阴茎爽还是那根东西爽？”thor又开始了浅浅的抽送，阴茎在穴口耐心地碾磨着，照顾到甬道壁上每一道深深浅浅的褶皱。

“哈啊….你竟然吃按摩棒的醋....”loki好笑地眯眼望了望thor，然后把缠在thor腰上的双腿夹得更紧了些，无声地催促他插得更深些。

“对，我就是吃按摩棒的醋…”thor不快地拧起了眉头，掐着点在第八下结束后把阴茎退到loki穴口，“但是你必须回答我。”随着话音的落下，thor再次用力把肉棒捅到最深，甚至在里面也按压着那个敏感点极富技巧地打转，让loki因为无法抵挡的快慰像只猫一样弓起了背，把手掌贴在身后的玻璃窗上无力地扬起脖颈，大口大口地喘气，甚至发出了细细的嘤咛。

“我…我不告诉你…”loki仍旧嘴硬。thor挑挑眉，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势把loki翻了个面压在玻璃窗上。阴茎随着loki翻面的动作在他后穴里三百六十度旋转了一圈，这登峰造极的快感让loki差点双腿一软跪在地上。而紧接着胸前敏感的两点碰到冰冷的玻璃窗带来的刺激让loki的身体狠狠一抖，“嗯啊——”一记毫无防备的呻吟也落入了thor的耳中。

“那我就操到你回答我为止。”thor一只手钳住loki的后颈，另一只手扶住loki的腰，抛弃了刚才九浅一深的玩法，开始放肆在loki体内操弄。他知道loki喜欢每次都被进入到最深处，也最受不了每次都被顶到最深处的敏感点。所以thor就像永动机一样，一次次把阴茎都插到最深，让loki的小腹都微微隆起，再完全把阳具拔出，感受到肠壁上的小嘴欲求不满地挽留他滚烫发硬的茎身。他的嘴也没有闲着，俯下身在loki雪白的臀肉上一圈一圈啃咬着，直到他的屁股上都被种下了大片深浅不一的殷红。  
如此整根没入又尽数抽出的招数反复了仅仅十几下，loki的腰就突然一软，双膝直直跪向了冰冷的花岗岩。thor眼疾手快地捞住loki的下腹，让他坐在自己的大腿上，身下的动作却是丝毫不停，反而用更快更重的力道顶弄着怀里的人。

“thor….这太深了....嗯啊——我…我真的受不了...哈...哈...啊——”loki本就因为被身后的硬物在巨大的落地窗前没命地操弄而感到羞耻，那种害怕行人发现的欲拒还迎心理让身体反而变得比平日更加敏感。整张嘴只能用来咿咿呀呀地求饶和呻吟，泪水已经流了满脸。

“那你说，是我舒服还是按摩棒舒服？嗯？”thor一边急急操干着loki，一边用手夹住他一边的乳首，用力揉捏着。loki坐在他怀里已经被干成了一汪春水，连眼波里都泛滥着浓浓的情色。loki的阴茎早就在之前狠狠的顶弄中又射了一次，现在因为thor大开大合的操干又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，可怜兮兮地吐着晶亮的黏液。

“你…你舒服...呃啊——混蛋！慢一点…唔嗯——”loki的手指已经抓得thor的后背显出了几道血红的划痕，却只能让thor变得更加兴奋。

“我听不懂，说得再详细点。”thor使坏地捏过loki的下巴给了他一个深吻，放开他的嘴唇后和他四目相对，却只看到loki迷茫得像头小鹿一样的湿漉漉的眼睛里只是不断溢出泪水，再无其他情态。loki已经完全被操翻了。身下的小穴也被操成了合不拢的圆柱形，让thor的进出更加方便。看到这些，thor就觉得loki深陷情欲的样子真是可爱极了，忍不住想一直欺负他。

“你的阴茎…操得我很爽——啊啊啊啊——！嗯啊…..我只想要你的阴茎….哈....哈....求求你射在我里面…”loki觉得这辈子羞耻的话都在和thor做爱的时候说完了，但不这样说的话，他真的有可能被thor操晕过去。

“如你所愿，我马上就射在里面。”thor奖励地亲了亲loki潮红的脸颊，身下的阳具开始了最后一轮直顶花心的冲刺。loki坐在他的大腿上，一只腿被强硬地分开，身子像骑着马一样上下耸动。loki觉得下腹要命的酥麻开始加快节奏一阵阵袭来，而且一波比一波更强烈，快感直直冲向他的大脑，让他只顾得上窒息般意乱情迷地叫喊。终于，thor痛快地释放在了他体内。thor射出来的时候，loki因为后穴和小腹被填满的舒爽而急切地去吮吸、啃咬thor的肩头、颈窝、锁骨、下巴，自己的阴茎也第三次射在了两人的交合处，让thor金黄的耻毛上都湿答答地滴着他的精液。

“thor，你好像变快了？”loki舔舔thor的下唇，不知死活地评价道。

“loki….”thor无奈地低唤了一声，像只餍足的狮子危险地眯起了眼，“今晚我本来不想让你太累，但是你这句话听得我很不开心。你难道以为我一晚真的只能射一次？”听完这些，loki的瞳孔瞬间惊恐地放大，刚想求饶却再也来不及，被thor整个抱起走向了浴室。

“你放我下来！我不要了！”loki拼命锤打着thor的肩头，殊不知这样的力道在thor看来就像小猫挠痒，反而增加了他的兴致。thor把loki扔进浴缸，然后将他两条修长的腿分开架在浴缸两边，自己坐进了浴缸，把头埋向了loki的下体。

“嗯啊——！！呼 ….呼....”thor在用舌头口他的后穴！这个认知让loki的喉头一紧，甜腻的呻吟随之回荡在诺大的浴室，然后只能脱力地抱着浴缸边缘仰着头喘气。thor柔软灵巧的舌头在loki湿软的后穴里刮擦着，然后模仿着性交的姿势进进出出地抽插着loki的甬道，让loki的阴茎再次吐出了一小口白浊，后庭深处也涌出了一大股准备好迎接thor的肉棒的汁液。舌头操合带来的快感虽然不如阴茎抽插来得猛烈，却像是慢性的春药瘙痒着loki的心头，让他竟在射了三次后还急不可耐地想要更多。

“进来…”loki用低哑的嗓音命令着，看到thor一脸坏笑地从他身下抬起了头。

“是谁刚才说不想要了？”thor扶住阴茎在loki穴口故意慢慢摩擦着，看到loki不满地瞪了他一眼正想开口叫骂的时候，突然往loki的身体里狠狠一顶，意料之内看到loki瞬间把脖子往后仰去，脑袋无力地垂向一边，从喉头深处发出一声受伤的小兽般的呜咽。这声委屈的叫唤落在thor的心头，加之loki在情欲中挣扎却只能叫嚣着想要更多的倍受折磨的模样看得thor一阵心疼，thor便轻轻把他抱了起来，让他面对着自己也坐在浴缸里。身下，thor已经开始了又一轮卖力的操干，但他的唇在loki身上落下了无数的吻，每一个吻都温柔至极，无声地表达他对loki的怜惜。loki也不甘示弱地回吻着他，两人像是在比赛谁种的草莓更多，很快身上都留下了对方密密麻麻的情色的标记。

“宝贝，看看我们的交合处，真是美极了。”thor这样说着，抓着loki的手往下抚摸，然后满意地看到loki把视线往下移动。thor粗大的阴茎一下一下在loki的后穴里抽插，每次拔出都会翻出一圈粉红的嫩肉。loki的穴口因为被操了太久变得红肿不堪，但是却大张着嘴根本合不拢。两人的交合处早已是一片泥泞，混合着loki不断淌出的蜜汁和阴茎一股股吐出的前液，整个画面都情色至极，直让loki的脸红到了耳尖。thor后来又把loki温柔地抱在了身上，让他和loki的双腿前后交叉着，然后继续在loki的的身体内驰骋。这天晚上loki已经记不清自己射了多少次，被thor又内射了几次，只知道因为过度的快感和疲惫昏睡过去前，小腹内已经灌满了thor的精液，甚至鼓鼓囊囊地溢出了穴口。

————————

“醒了？”loki第二天早上睁眼的时候，已经发现thor侧着头看了他好久。他看到thor露出被子的臂膀上布满了自己昨晚种下的草莓，不用想就知道自己的身上一定比这还要惨烈。幸好是隆冬时节，loki穿着高领的毛衣可以遮住这些爱痕，否则laufey看到指不定会以什么样的姿势昏过去。

“唔嗯——有点饿了。”loki餍足地在thor的颈窝上蹭了几下，然后像只小黑猫一样睁着滴溜溜的大眼睛无辜地看着thor，如愿得到了thor一个充满了宠溺的亲吻。

“我给你叫了早饭，一会儿让他们送上来。”thor吻着loki的鼻尖，一只手轻轻抚摸着loki肩头的爱痕，另一只手色情地揉捏着loki的臀肉。如果他没记错的话，loki的屁股上也还留着他昨晚啃咬的印记。

“对了loki...”

“嗯？”

“圣诞假的时候有空出来一趟见见我们的姐姐吧？她叫hela，很想认识你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用～期待在评论区见到你的留言～


End file.
